Luna Llena
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: 3r CAPÍTULO!!!! Lupin queda atrapado en la Edad Media... Alguien quiere sacárselo de encima... Una misteriosa chica parece interesada en él... Read & Review!!!!
1. Full Moon

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!  
  
Esto es un songfic de uno de mis personajes favoritos (Remus Lupin, por supuesto) y de su naturaleza mutable... La canción, Full moon, es de un grupo finlandés que supongo que no conocerá nadie, pero a mí me gusta mucho... Sonata Arctica (¡¡¡os lo recomiendo!!!). Yo que vosotros me iría ahora mismo a buscar la canción por internete para poder escucharla mientras leéis (no es ni necesario ni obligatorio, pero yo suelo bajarme las canciones de los songfics para ambientarme mejor, jejej, porque leer una canción sin poder ponerle ritmo es un poco sosillo, no?).  
  
Otra cosa, la traducción que he hecho no es demasiado literal (ni está demasiado bien) pero la culpa no es solo mía: según la experta opinión de un conocido traductor de inglés (ejem... vale, es mi padre), Tony Kakko (no riáis, no, se llama así) el cantante y compositor de Sonata, tampoco es demasiado brillante con su inglés, un poco macarrónico... He adaptado algunas frases "incomprensibles", y he cambiado directamente otras (por ejemplo, donde pone "she should not lock the open door" quiere decir "ella no debería cerrar la puerta abierta", y a mí me ha parecido que quedaba mejor "ella no debe haber cerrado la puerta abierta", para el sentido general de la canción, vaya....)  
  
Bueno, me callo ya, que se os deben estar quitando las ganas de seguir leyendo...  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO I: FULL MOON  
  
----------------------------  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Sitting in a corner all alone,  
  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
  
watching the night come in from the window  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
Sentado en un rincón, solo,  
  
contemplando desde el fondo de su alma,  
  
viendo la noche llegar desde la ventana  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Habían pasado tantas cosas... había sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo... Aún no podía creer que su vida funcionara, que pudiera mejorar...  
  
Pero, a pesar de todo, su maldición permanecía inmutable.  
  
Tenía 23 años cuando el mundo que conocía se había desmoronado. Su grupo de amigos (los mismos que le habían ayudado a convivir con su condición de licántropo) había sucumbido ante Voldemort... Las lágrimas regresaban a sus ojos cuando recordaba la muerte de James y Lily. Y luego Sirius, acusado de mortífago... no podía creerlo. Por más que le repitieran su traición, no podía creer que fuera Sirius quién delató a la familia Potter. Peter había desaparecido. No sabía nada de él. Se había quedado solo (parte de su pena, aunque diminuta, también era egoísta) y desamparado.  
  
Tan solo podía regocijarse de la supuesta muerte de Voldemort, gracias al pequeño retoño de sus amigos, pero el precio había sido demasiado alto, y la "victoria" no le compensaba.  
  
Ahora, un año más tarde, parecía que su vida tomara un nuevo rumbo. Y todo el mérito era de Dana. Tumbada en la cama, su negra melena desparramada por la almohada, dormía profundamente esperando su llegada. Ella lo era todo para él. Le había dado esperanza cuando a él ya no le quedaba, le había apoyado cuando la había necesitado y, lo más importante, le había dado todo su amor incondicionalmente.  
  
Y él se lo agradecía así.  
  
Nunca había querido a nadie como la había querido a ella pero, aún así, había sido incapaz de decirle la verdad. No aún. Era demasiado pronto, tal vez. Demasiado pronto... y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Desde la ventana, en la pequeña granja donde vivían, en la zona más rural de Inglaterra, Remus contemplaba la llegada de la noche... noche de luna llena.  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
It'll all collapse tonight, the fullmoon is here again  
  
In sickness and in health, understanding so demanding  
  
It has no name, there's one for every season  
  
Makes him insane to know  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
Todo se derrumba esta noche, la luna llena esta aquí otra vez  
  
En la enfermedad y en la salud, comprensivo y muy exigente  
  
No tiene nombre, hay uno para cada época  
  
Le duele saberlo  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
La llegada de Dana a su vida había sido como un chorro de agua fría, como una bendición. Sus ojos azules le habían vuelto loco. Había redescubierto el significado de la palabra felicidad, y su presencia le había permitido olvidarse de su cita mensual con la luna. Había pasado a ser algo insignificante en su vida, algo por lo que no debía preocuparse. Se había equivocado, ahora lo sabía. Engañarse a sí mismo no alteraba la realidad. Ocultarle la verdad a Dana podía ser fatal.  
  
Solo quería una cosa: que llegara la luna y se fuera; que la noche diera paso al nuevo día. Y que todo volviera a ser como siempre (como siempre desde que conocía a Dana, desde que era la otra mitad de su vida). Si lograba dejar atrás esta noche, se lo contaría todo. No más secretos. Ella debía saber con quién convivía, a qué peligro se exponía. Si cuando lo supiera decidía dejarlo, estaba en su derecho. Él no había sido justo con ella. Tendría que darle su oportunidad de escoger. Rogaba (tenía mucha fe en ella) que lo aceptaría tal como era y permanecería junto a él a pesar de todo. Si no, tal vez lo demás tampoco importara...  
  
Pero ahora debía marchar. No podía quedarse en casa. La luna estaba a punto de hacer su aparición en el cielo, y debía huir, correr lejos de allí...  
  
-Dana, cariño -la sacudió.  
  
-mmmm... Remus... ¿vienes ya a la cama?  
  
-Me ha llamado Dumbledore -se odió por mentir-, parece que hay problemas. Tengo que irme.  
  
-¿Problemas? -pareció despabilarse.- ¿Qué clase de problemas?  
  
-No lo sé, mi amor. Pero no te preocupes. Volveré pronto... mañana como tarde estaré aquí.  
  
-¿Y tienes que ir ahora? ¿Puedo venir contigo?  
  
-No -casi gritó. Intentó relajarse.- Perdona. No, es mejor que no.  
  
-Bien. Pero ten cuidado. Y vuelve pronto. Antes.  
  
Sonrió:  
  
-Lo intentaré. Otra cosa... ¿podrías...? ¿Cerrarás la puerta con llave, por favor?  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Remus? ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres contar?  
  
-...mmm... Mañana ya hablaremos. Ahora tengo que irme. Promete que cerrarás con llave.  
  
Asintió. Remus se reclinó sobre la cama, y la besó suavemente.  
  
-Adiós, Dana. Te quiero.  
  
-Yo también, Remus. Lo sabes.  
  
"Lo sé", pensó. "¿Pero hasta cuando?". Y, en silencio, abandonó la casa.  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Running away from it all,  
  
"I'll be safe in the cornfields", he thinks  
  
Hunted by his own,  
  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
Escapando de todo,  
  
"Estaré a salvo en los campos", piensa  
  
Acosado por él mismo,  
  
Otra vez siente la luna elevándose en el cielo  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Sale de la granja, apresurándose. Empieza a oscurecer y la luna no tardará en salir. Nervioso, acelera el paso. No sabe hacia dónde ir... hacia dónde dirigirse para alejar el mundo de su violenta naturaleza. Los campos de trigo parecen un buen sitio... Sin previo aviso, sus piernas arrancan a correr. La adrenalina se acumula en su cuerpo y necesita desfogarse. Corre, sin rumbo, a campo traviesa, pisando todo lo que encuentra en su camino sin siquiera verlo. Nota que algo o alguien le persigue...  
  
Pero sabe demasiado bien quién es.  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore?  
  
Someones at the door, understanding too demanding  
  
Can this be wrong?, it's love that is not ending  
  
Makes him insane again  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
Encuentra un granero en el que dormir, pero ¿puede seguir ocultándose?  
  
Alguien en la puerta, comprensivo y demasiado exigente  
  
¿Puede ser un error?, es el amor que no tiene fin  
  
Le duele de nuevo  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Mientras las nubes ocultan la incipiente luna, Remus divisa su salvación. A lo lejos, se recorta la silueta de un granero abandonado. Decidido, se dirige hacia allí. Encerrado en la construcción, escondiéndose de la noche, tal vez pueda afrontar su prueba sin causar daños.  
  
Pero las nubes se desvanecen, y su esperanza se desvanece con ellas cuando la blanca faz de la luna lo mira desde el oscuro cielo, sonriendo ante su tormento: instintivamente, empieza a correr de cuatro patas... pues sus manos desaparecen antes incluso de llegar al suelo. El pelo cubre todo su cuerpo, sus patas se clavan en la tierra húmeda mientras sigue avanzando. Por inercia, su hocico lo lleva hacia el granero. Su conciencia parcialmente ofuscada, ha olvidado por qué huye... pero debe correr, algo le obliga, no puede parar...  
  
Entonces, su agudizado oído lo alerta de un ruido que escapa del silencio nocturno. El instinto puede más que el deber y se detiene, expectante. Mira a su alrededor. Los campos. El granero. El mar, a su lado. Y, a lo lejos, al otro lado del agua, una pequeña construcción en la que brilla una luz encendida. Una silueta, frente a la puerta, llama su atención. Algo de ella le atrae.  
  
No tan solo olvidado el motivo, sino también la obligación de esconderse, coge carrerilla y se lanza al agua.  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
She should not lock the open door  
  
( run away, run away, run away )  
  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
  
She see the change in him but can't  
  
( run away, run away, run away )  
  
See what became out of her darling man  
  
Full moon  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
Ella no debe haber cerrado la puerta abierta  
  
( huir, huir, huir )  
  
La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre  
  
Ella ve el cambio en él pero no puede  
  
( huir, huir, huir )  
  
Ve en lo que se ha convertido su querido hombre  
  
Luna llena  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Swimming across the bay,  
  
the nite is gray, so calm today  
  
She doesn't wanna wait.  
  
"We've gotta make the love complete tonight..."  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
Nadando a través de la bahía,  
  
La noche es gris, demasiado calmada hoy  
  
Ella no quiere esperar  
  
"Esta noche haremos completo el amor..."  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Está nerviosa. No sabe por qué, pero Remus le esconde algo. Tal vez no sea importante. Seguro que lo ha hecho para protegerla de... de lo que sea.  
  
No puede dormir. Si Dumbledore lo ha avisado tan tarde es porque algo va mal. ¿Y si Voldemort ha regresado? No, no. No es posible. Será alguna chorrada, algo sin importancia. Entonces, ¿no podía esperar a mañana?  
  
¿Y por qué no se lo podía contar? ¿No tenía ella plena confianza en él? Y él... "¿Es que acaso trata de ocultarme algún secreto? ¿Por qué? Puede contar conmigo para lo que sea... lo apoyaría en todo... moriría por él... ¿Por qué no puede contarme lo que ahora le acucia?"  
  
Inquieta, se levanta. Mira por la ventana. Hay movimiento en los campos... ¿qué será? Se envuelve en la manta (hace frío) y decide ir a echar un vistazo. Cautelosa, descorre el cerrojo y, lentamente, abre la puerta. No puede olvidar la advertencia de Remus, pero su instinto (y su amor por él) lo encubre.  
  
La tranquilidad reina en la plácida noche, extrañamente clara gracias a la luna llena. Si, todo perece en calma. Pero, de reojo, percibe movimiento. Algo se mueve en la bahía, nadando hacia ella. Parece... un perro. Un lobo, tal vez. Algún animal refrescándose en la apacible noche. Se fija en él, y se da cuenta de que no está bañándose, sino siguiendo un claro destino. Le sorprende, pero no le da importancia.  
  
Pensando aún en Remus, pasea unos instantes por el porche de la casa. Pronto empezará a clarear. Suspira... es obvio que él ya no está aquí, y que hoy no volverá. En la costa, el lobo ya prácticamente ha salido del mar. Lo ve saltar a tierra, sacudirse el agua, empezar a avanzar...  
  
Y entra a casa, aburrida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore  
  
Thousand moons or more, he's been howling  
  
Knock on the door, and the scream that is soon ending  
  
Mess on the floor again...  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
En la neblina de la mañana él no puede seguir luchando  
  
Mil lunas o más, él está aullando  
  
Golpea la puerta, y el grito que pronto termina  
  
Desastre en el suelo de nuevo...  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Ella. Ella es alguien. Recuerda su olor. El olor de un cuerpo, el olor de su sangre... Un cuerpo, una víctima.  
  
Nada de humano queda ya en el joven mago, ni un pensamiento, ni un sentimiento. Sólo el olor de la sangre, el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente, las estrellas desapareciendo lentamente, con la noche...  
  
Aúlla cuando ella desaparece tras la puerta. Acelera sus pasos, saltando entre los matorrales. La quiere.  
  
La puerta está cerrada, pero no se resiste al impacto cuando el lobo salta encima, y se abre de golpe. En medio de la sala Dana contempla, indefensa, el lobo que se ha precipitado en el interior. Y ve sus ojos y, inexplicablemente, comprende.  
  
El grito que escapa de su garganta muere en ella cuando los colmillos del lobo rasgan su suave piel...  
  
... y la luna llena, en el gris cielo del amanecer, desaparece.  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
She should not lock the open door  
  
( run away, run away, run away )  
  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
  
She see the change in him but can't  
  
( run away, run away, run away )  
  
See what became out of her darling man  
  
She should not lock the open door  
  
( run away, run away, run away )  
  
Fullmoon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore  
  
(·.*.·)  
  
Ella no debe haber cerrado la puerta abierta  
  
( huir, huir, huir )  
  
La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre  
  
Ella ve el cambio en él pero no puede  
  
( huir, huir, huir )  
  
Ve en lo que se ha convertido su querido hombre  
  
Ella no debe haber cerrado la puerta abierta  
  
( huir, huir, huir )  
  
La luna llena está en el cielo y él ya no es un hombre  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Las lágrimas que fluyen desde los ojos del hombre caen, desgarradoras, hasta el joven cuerpo que, fláccido, descansa entre sus brazos.  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
See what became out of that man (·.*.·) Mira lo que ha sido de este hombre  
  
..·..·´*`·..·.. 


	2. Puede Ser

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sé que he tardado en subir este segundo capi, pero es que.... es que no tengo excusa, vaya, si es q soy una vaga.........  
  
Comments: esta vez, la canción es de "El Canto del Loco" (Puede ser), y aunque no tiene tanta relación (ni he hecho como en el primer capi, que seguía la canción al pie de la letra) a mi me gusta como queda (y a mi hermanita tb), con lo que aquí se queda :)  
  
Pasemos a la parte de los reviews (juajaujuajua!!!):  
  
Melliza: Muchas gracias por el review!!!!!!! Mi primer review de este fic (snif, snif...). Bueno, ya verás que no fui tan mala como creistéis todos... jejeje... si es que yo adoro los finales felices, y no hubiera podido permitir q acabara mal... Pero por la canción, y para darle más emoción, me gustó terminar el capi de ese modo tan trágico (jejejejej, que mala soy).... espero que te guste la continuación!!! (Que casualidad q la novia de tu Remus tb se llame Dana, no?)  
  
Rakshah: Bé, com ja has llegit a dalt, i com hauràs suposat, la Dana no ha mort... en Remus encara té una oportunitat de ser feliç!!!! (És com la versió de la Marina i meva de Moulin Rouge: quan acaba la peli, després de que ell escrigui la seva història, rep un missatge que l'avisa de que Satine acaba de sortir del coma en el que va entrar un any abans, i tornen a ser feliços per sempre més :) -Uix, acabo de veure que la Marina ja havia posat això mateix al seu review... ups, sorry!-Gràcies pel review!!!! (per cert, t'ha agradat la cançó de Sonata??)  
  
Rinoa: Marina, ets el meu amor, el meu cel, la font de la meva inspiració (juajuajua!!!) Res, que gràcies per escriure aquest estupendo review a pesar de que et vaig abandonar amb els plats a mig fregar (així és la vida) i que tu tranquila, no et tallis... endavant, escriu-ne un altre!!! (jajajaja, q mala soy!!!!)  
  
J.N.H.: Wawww!!!! Alguien que conoce Sonata Arctica!!! Creí que nadie sabría quienes eran... T^T que emoción!!! Pero... dices q no acaba aquí la canción... pos vaya, en la versión que tengo yo si... a ver si me habrán estafado!!! La verdad es que no creo que ponga otra canción de Sonata, prefiero ir variando... a ver si encuentro las adecuadas :þ Muchas gracias por el review, y me alegro de q te guste el fic!!!!  
  
Kalisto: No te repetiré lo del final que no es lo que parece ser (si no lo has leído, está en la respuesta de Melliza), por lo que supongo q te alegrara saber que aún puede terminar bien!!! (Yo soy la primera q odia q una historia termine mal, buáaaa). Sigue leyendo y ya verás....  
  
  
  
Próximamente (después de estas líneas)... viaje al misterioso mundo de los recuerdos de Remus...  
  
TATAN TATAN !!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CAPÍTULO II · PUEDE SER  
  
  
  
  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
No sé si quedan amigos   
  
Ni si existe el amor   
  
Si puedo contar contigo   
  
Para hablar de dolor   
  
Si existe alguien que escuche   
  
Cuando alzo la voz   
  
Y no sentirme sólo  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
  
  
Los polvos flu le habían transportado directamente del hogar de su casa al área de Urgencias del Hospital de San Mungo. Prácticamente ni le habían escuchado cuando explicó que un animal salvaje -un lobo, tal vez- había atacado a la chica dejándola en ese estado...  
  
Los médicos y enfermeros se habían llevado a Dana para poder atenderla con la mayor prestancia, para intentar salvar su vida costara lo que costara.  
  
Él había quedado al margen, aparcado en una lúgubre sala de espera, esperando el veredicto de los médicos. Rogando por la vida de Dana. Quería mantenerla con él, siempre... y no sólo como un recuerdo que se desvanece. Recuerdos era todo lo que tenía ahora, mientras la vida de ella permanecía en la cuerda floja, y escocían. Recordó...  
  
  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
  
  
Parecía que Dumbledore quisiera mantenerlo ocupado. Bueno, no se lo iba a reprochar. Sabía que lo necesitaba. No estaba pasando por su mejor momento... si es que podía decirse que gozara de muy buenos momentos. Tal vez Dumbledore tenía razón, y alejarse de Inglaterra -alejarse de los amargos recuerdos- sosegara su espíritu. Sinceramente, creía que el viaje no le haría olvidar... pero el director de Hogwarts le había pedido un encargo y tampoco podía negarse. Y por eso estaba en Francia, cerca de Lyon, frente a una abandonada abadía cluniacense. Ni tan siquiera sabía quién era Cluny hasta antes de emprender el viaje.  
  
Se encogió de hombros. Aquí estaba y eso era lo que contaba. Eso y la reliquia, claro. Un trozo de la Santa Cruz. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo podían ser tan "crédulos" los creyentes? Bueno, justo eso indicaba su nombre, claro... ¿Cuántas "Santas Cruces" podían hacerse con los pedazos esparcidos por toda la cristiandad? Más de una, y de dos, seguro. Con lo que convertía a la mayoría de los fragmentos en embustes. Y esta no era una excepción, por supuesto. A no ser qué... Frunció el ceño. Tal vez el poder místico de Jesús había inferido al trozo de madera las cualidades que Dumbledore le atribuía. Tal vez por eso era tan importante la reliquia, y su madera tan apropiada para la confección de varitas... varitas especialmente poderosas.  
  
No tenía muy claro por qué Dumbledore creía que el trozo de la Santa Cruz seguiría en la abadía... No después del abandono del edificio. Cuando un centro religioso (o laico) quedaba deshabitado las paredes podían desmoronarse bajo el paso del tiempo y el peso del olvido... pero nadie olvidaba las riquezas que atesoraba la institución de sus tiempos de gloria. Y las reliquias formaban parte del patrimonio de la abadía.  
  
Pero aquí estaba, delante de la ruinosa puerta que limitaba los territorios circundantes a la abadía, dispuesto a internarse para conseguir un viejo trozo de madera. Avanzó.  
  
  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el Sol   
  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas   
  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor   
  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy   
  
Naces y vives solo  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
  
  
Y nada siguió igual. "Un pequeño paso para el hombre y un gran salto para la humanidad", hubiera podido pensar Lupin, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido y desconcertado como para pensar en frases muggle... porque todo lo que le rodeaba había cambiado y, sin embargo, estaba en el mismo lugar.  
  
El sol brillaba con más fuerza y el cielo era más azul, más radiante. Y la luz de este nuevo sol bañaba beatíficamente unos extensos campos de cultivo que, si bien hacía unos segundos habían estado cubiertos de hierbajos, ahora mostraban ufanosos su rica cosecha. En lo alto del pequeño montículo delimitado por la antigua muralla (perfectamente construida) que marcaba las propiedades de la abadía, ésta se levantaba, imponente, dónde antes sólo habían habido ruinas. Por todas partes, en los campos, alrededor de la iglesia o correteando de un lado a otro entre las diversas construcciones de las que disponía el complejo, hombres y mujeres de distintas edades aparecieron ante los ojos del joven mago.  
  
Era, por supuesto, un lugar apartado del mundo muggle que no se dejaba ver a los ojos de los no magos pero... ¿por qué él tampoco lo había visto hasta penetrar en su interior? Le extrañó, pero no le dio más importancia, suponiendo que su protección tendría algún elemento disuasivo de la realidad. Ahora entendía la seguridad de Dumbledore al enviarle aquí. Probablemente, el "encargado" de este sitio ya estaría informado de su llegada y lo estaría esperando para cederle el fragmento de Santa Cruz que había venido a buscar. Bueno, no estaba tan mal, al fin y al cabo, el paseito hasta Francia... descansado y poco peligroso.  
  
Pero había algo que le preocupaba, y no se trataba de la sorprendente reconstrucción de la abadía, ni del cultivo de los campos, ni tan sólo del hecho de encontrarse rodeado de gente que hasta ese momento no habían existido para él... sino alguna cosa del ambiente que le anunciaba que algo no estaba bien. Y, cuando se fijó en los detalles, percibió que los campesinos trabajaban la tierra con azadas, ayudados de animales de granja, que la gente vestía con ropas de un aspecto totalmente "medievalesco", y que, aunque no podría decir cómo lo sabía, todo el paisaje estaba exento de cualquier aire de modernidad.  
  
-¿Señor?  
  
La brusca interrupción de sus pensamientos lo tomó por sorpresa. Delante de él, expectante, un hombre de mediana edad con aspecto de labrador lo miraba con curiosidad poco contenida:  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Os dirigís a algún sitio en especial? ¿Estáis aquí de paso? O tal vez... ¿habéis venido a reuniros con el abad?  
  
"El abad", pensó. "Por supuesto, tiene que ser él el corresponsal de Dumbledore."  
  
-Así es -asintió.- ¿Me podrías indicar el camino, por favor?  
  
-Claro, señor. Por aquí.  
  
Y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, empezó a andar hacia el edificio principal.  
  
-¿Procedéis de Inglaterra, señor? -se permitió preguntar el campesino a medio camino.  
  
Remus, extrañado ante la actitud servil del hombre, pero no dispuesto a parecer fuera de lugar, respondió escuetamente:  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-¿Y sois un erudito?  
  
-Si, bien, así es, en cierto modo.  
  
-Entonces querréis visitar la biblioteca, ¿verdad? Hace mucho tiempo que nadie de fuera viene por aquí.  
  
-Bueno, en realidad... he viajado hasta aquí por la reliquia... la Santa Cruz. ¿Se encuentra aquí, verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto, señor. Pero solo un pequeño fragmento de ella, como comprenderéis. -Hizo una pausa.- ¿Entonces venís en peregrinaje?  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera responder, alguien salvó a Remus del interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido.  
  
-¿Quién os acompaña, Fernand?  
  
Al girarse hacia la dirección de la que procedía la voz, pudo distinguir a un monje vestido con los hábitos típicos... si bien no escatimaba en la riqueza de sus ropajes o sus adornos.  
  
-Un forastero, padre. Quiere ver al abad.  
  
-¿Forastero? Hacía tiempo que no gozábamos de la visita de ninguno... ¿Y decís que queréis ver al abad?  
  
-Eso es, padre -respondió, en cierto modo intimidado ante la presencia de su interlocutor.  
  
-Bien. Podéis iros, Fernand. Ya me ocupo yo de... -y miró a Remus, esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Lupin. Mi nombre es Remus Lupin.  
  
-Encantado. Yo soy el padre Jacob -dijo mientras el campesino regresaba a su labor.- Si tenéis la bondad de seguirme.  
  
Tras decir esto se introdujo en la iglesia, haciendo el símbolo de la cruz sobre su pecho, y volvió a dirigirse a Remus:  
  
-Si me permitís, avisaré al abad de vuestra llegada.  
  
Lupin se quedó ahí, en el pasillo central de la iglesia, preguntándose qué era lo que sucedía y esperando la respuesta del abad. Al poco, el padre Jacob reapareció y se acercó hasta él.  
  
-El abad os recibirá, señor. Pero en estos momentos está un poco ocupado y me ha pedido si tendríais la amabilidad de esperarlo en el claustro... No sufráis, no se demorara demasiado.  
  
  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Voy haciendo mis planes   
  
Voy sabiendo quien soy   
  
Voy buscando mi parte   
  
Voy logrando el control   
  
Van jugando contigo   
  
Van rompiendo tu amor   
  
Van dejándote solo   
  
Naces y vives solo  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
  
  
La brisa soplaba suave entre las plantas que crecían en el pequeño jardín del claustro, y Remus se sintió revivir en una atmósfera de tranquilidad y sosiego. Tal vez no entendía dónde estaba, pero en breve hablaría con el mago que seguro dirigía toda la abadía, le explicaría lo que pasaba y le daría la madera de la cruz... mientras tanto, disfrutaba del entorno. Apoyado en una de las columnas del claustro, con un pie en el suelo y la otra pierna encogida sobre la repisa, cerró los ojos dejando que el sol calentara su piel...  
  
Pero entonces notó que era observado y, abriendo rápidamente los ojos, se encontró con unos intensos ojos azules que le contemplaban desde el otro lado del claustro. Antes de poder reaccionar, los ojos habían desaparecido, seguidos de los hábitos de una monja...  
  
  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Algo puede mejorar   
  
Algo que pueda encontrar   
  
Algo que me dé ese aliento   
  
Que me ayude a imaginar   
  
Y yo lo quiero lograr   
  
Ya no quiero recordar  
  
Y darle tiempo a este momento   
  
Que me ayude a superar   
  
Que me dé tu sentimiento   
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
  
  
-¿Es usted familiar de Dana Le Fontaine? -preguntó un hombre alto, vestido de verde y con una bata blanca abierta.  
  
-Soy... soy su novio, Remus Lupin -respondió.- Su familia no ha podido venir. No los he localizado.  
  
-Bien -asintió, como dando la respuesta por válida. El corazón le iba a cien por hora.- Dana está fuera de peligro en estos momentos -dejó escapar todo el aire que no se había percatado de que retenía.- La hemos trasladado a la UCI, porque aún no podemos asegurar una recuperación total, pero ya ha sobrevivido a lo peor. Ahora todo depende de ella, nosotros ya hemos hecho nuestro trabajo.  
  
-Pero... ¿se recuperará?  
  
-Es probable, pero no seguro. Dele tiempo.  
  
-¿Puedo verla?  
  
Volvió a asentir.  
  
-Le permitiremos pasar unos minutos, pero no más. No debe molestarla. De todos modos -continuó- sigue inconsciente.  
  
  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
Puede ser que la vida me guíe hasta el Sol   
  
Puede ser que el mal domine tus horas   
  
O que toda tu risa le gane ese pulso al dolor   
  
Puede ser que lo malo sea hoy   
  
Naces y vives solo  
  
..·..·´*`·..·..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..·..·´*`·..·.. 


	3. Medieval

Woooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!

Siglos más tarde.... aquí llega la tercera parte de Luna Llena!!!! Sé que he tardado decenios, pero es q estoy liadísimaaaaaaa.... lo peor es q este capi ya hace tiempo q lo tenía, pero a mano (soy así de rudimentaria, 1º escribo a mano y luego lo tengo q pasar. Cuestiones tácticas: sólo tengo tiempo de escribir en mis viajes de tren de 2x1 hora al día, y lo aprovecho como puedo).

Cosas.....: La canción es de Tierra Santa, y la he puesto porq no sabía q poner y ya estaba harta de pensar!!!!!! Ala!!!

+ cosas: scriptorium es el sitio dónde los monjes "iluminaban" (es decir, escribían y dibujaban las miniaturas) de los incunables/libros. Refrectorium: comedor. Hermanos legos: los sirvientes de los monjes, no religiosos.

Qué más..... nusé. Mmmm _Slowly_ se llama así en honor de una amiga mía (jejeje, su hermano le llama así cariñosamente, me ha gustado el apodo).

Y pasó a..... respuesta de reviews!!!!!

**Alpha:** rápido, lo que se dice rápido, ya ves que no... (*Gwen baja los ojos avergonzada*).. pero espero que te guste!!! Supongo q en el próximo capi se explicaran más cosas... a ver si no me lío demasiado :þ

**Kalisto:** Una altra fan de Sonata!!! Així m'agrada!!!!! Visca!!! (jejejej, se me'n va....). Doncs pots estar tranquil·la, no t'hem desvelat el final de Moulin Rouge... o potser si, però això no té cap importància, tenint en compte q el mateix prota diu q la Nicole mor als 5 minuts de començar la peli... diguéssim q no és sorprenent ¬¬u. M'alegro q t'agradi el fic!!!! Aquí en vé més!!!!

**Maika Yugi:** Wenas!!! Verdad q si q es encantador Remus??? Aish, me emociono solo con pensar en él..... Creo q me malinterpretaste en el anterior capi... Yo soy la primera atea!! Sólo q estoy intentando reproducir la edad Media, y esa gente SI era religiosa!!! Las reliquias era algo muy valioso... y yo no digo q el trozo este de cruz sea "auténtico" o "falso"... simplemente lo dejo al aire... piensa lo que quieras. (personalmente, el Papa podría ingresar en un asilo q estaría mejor;). Gracias por leer!!!!

**Rakshah:** És clar q es viva!!! Com volies q la matés???? Pobre Remus, amb el que l'estimo jo... jejej. (és més maco q en Nicolàs/Miquel, jejeje, q dolenta sóc... Muajajajja...) I la veritat, no se m'havia acudit pensar en que ara ella tb serà licàntropa... Com q no pensava fer història del present, sinó només els records de'n Remus, ni m'ho havia plantejat... ja em pensaré aviam si ho deixo caure... M'alegro de q el llegeixis i t'agradi!!

**Rinoa: ** ¿Qui és aquesta? A si, ma germana! No sé q dir-te perq, la veritat, ja et tinc massa vista......... juajuajua..... i com q tu ja t'has llegit el capi, no serà cap novetat... però es lo q hay! Jejejej, quina por en Yafar!! No, no... més aviat, imaginate'l gras, molt gras... saps aquell tipus de gras fastigós, q és fastigós per la persona, no pel greix??? Pos eso! Carinyo!!! Ja ens veurem demà... un petonàs!!!!!

Y como ya estoy saturada de ideas e imaginación.... os dejo con mi tercer capi... (a lo mejor cuelgo un resumen del próximo ya me lo pensaré...)

Disfrutad y luego................... ¡DEJAD REVIEW! (es gratis)

CAPÍTULO III · MEDIEVAL

..·..·´*`·..·..

Su cuerpo reposaba, inconsciente, sobre la camilla en que la habían colocado. Una especie de suero mágico se introducía por sus venas, intentando reemplazar la sangre que había perdido. Estaba estable, le habían dicho. Mejoraría.

Cogió su mano, acariciándola suavemente.

Paulatinamente, su cabeza fue deslizándose hasta el colchón, hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Hace ya mucho tiempo

en un reino desigual,

la fuerza del acero reinó

*

Fueron siglos de cruzadas,

de leyendas y temor,

de conquistas y traición  
  


..·..·´*`·..·..

El orondo abad estaba aposentado en su trono, aguardando. Al ver entrar a Remus, con su aspecto confundido y su extraña indumentaria (túnica abierta sobre unos curiosos pantalones de desgastado azul), extendió su brazo derecho, mostrando un anillo. El joven mago tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que se esperaba de él: se inclinó, en una especie de reverencia, y besó la mano del abad. Pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo? Este lugar le estaba afectando. La autoridad que desprendía el hombre que tenía frente a él lo había impulsado a actuar de aquel modo, sin reflexionar lo que hacía. Pero resultó ser lo correcto. El abad asintió, satisfecho.

-Así pues, decidme mi señor: ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? ¿Qué os ha traído a este remanso de paz? ¿Estáis de paso, tal vez?

-En realidad, señor, eh…

-Excusadme. Soy Fray Guy de Narvone, abad y señor de todo lo que veis a vuestro alrededor. Tenemos pocos visitantes aquí, y me gusta atenderlos personalmente, pero mi curiosidad a menudo olvida los buenos modales. Por lo tanto, y ahora que ya me he presentado, permitidme que me repita: ¿Qué se os ofrece?

-Bien –asintió Lupin. Ya era hora de terminar con la comedia.- Vengo aquí enviado por Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, como ya sabréis –una arruga apareció en la frente del abad-, pues está interesado en la cr… en vuestra reliquia.

-¡Oh, la Santa Cruz! Atrae a muchos peregrinos, sí señor. Últimamente ha caído en el olvido, pero antes eran cientos los hombres y mujeres que llegaban cada año procedentes de todo Occidente. Pero… ¿Dumbledore, habéis dicho? –Desechó el nombre con un movimiento impreciso de su brazo.- No lo conozco.

-¿No conocéis a Dumbledore? Entonces, ¿él no os ha hablado de mi llegada?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Es que debería estar informado? Tal vez queráis volver a presentaros, mi señor. Fray Jacob no me ha comentado que fuerais enviado de nadie. Dumbledore… -repitió, pensativo- ¿venís de Britania, mi señor?

-Sí, claro. De Hogsmeade. Soy Remus Lupin. He venido… eh… bueno, ya se lo he dicho, por la cruz.

-Sí, sí. El trozo de la Santa Cruz. Podéis verlo y honrarlo cuando queráis. Fray Jacob o cualquiera de los otros monjes os mostrará la reliquia. –No fue preciso preguntar para comprender que las palabras del abad habían sido literales: ver y honrar. Nunca le dejarían sacar el trozo de madera de la abadía; era su orgullo.- De todos modos creo que estáis interesados en el scriptorium y nuestra colección de libros, ¿no es así? Un erudito, creo que eso es lo que habéis dicho que erais, ¿verdad?

-Sí, así es. –No podía decirle la verdad a ese hombre, por supuesto. No a un _muggle_ que vivía en el pasado o… bien, no tenía ni idea de por qué la abadía estaba encantada (sabía que lo estaba porque, si no, no se hubiera presentado ante él como una estructura ruinosa) o de qué poderes mágicos estaban jugando un papel aquí. Pero una cosa estaba clara: aquel hombre, acomodado en su posición privilegiada, no tenía nada que ver. No tenía ni idea.- Pensé que podría profundizar en mis conocimientos sobre… eh… sobre… los clásicos –terminó, rogando para que la biblioteca de la abadía tuviera una amplia colección de clásicos griegos y romanos. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para descubrir qué estaba pasando y decidir qué iba a hacer.

-¿Los clásicos? Bien, bien. Interesante elección. Yo prefiero a Bernardo de Claraval, nuestro benefactor, o… Pero no discutiré vuestros gustos. –Hizo una pausa, ensimismado, y luego volvió a centrarse en su interlocutor.- ¡Oh! Perdón. Estaba pensando en… ¡pero qué os importan a vos mis disquisiciones! No temáis, diré a Fray Jacob que os conduzca a vuestros aposentos. Sencillos, por supuesto, la Casa de Dios no es una lujosa casa de huéspedes, como comprenderéis –Remus no pudo evitar una significativa mirada al oro y las joyas que lucía el abad-, pero no os faltará nada. Ya os indicará dónde está el refrectorium. Y la biblioteca, por supuesto. De todos modos –añadió cuando el mago ya retrocedía para salir- no es demasiado grande. _En pocos días_ os la conoceréis de cabo a rabo.

¿Habían sido imaginaciones suyas… o había marcado con especial énfasis esos _pocos días_ que necesitaría?

..·..·´*`·..·..

El mismo padre de antes lo condujo a una pequeña y humilde celda: paredes de piedra gris, una minúscula ventana, un sencillo escritorio de madera y un camastro (probablemente duro e incómodo) cubierto por una fina manta. "Muy bien, Albus Dumbledore. Si lo que querías era animarme vas por el buen camino. Un poco más de entusiasmo y me quedo a vivir aquí", ironizó. El monje, que ya le había indicado el camino a aquellas dependencias que pudiera necesitar (y las horas a las que se servían las comidas) se retiró, dejándole solo.

Lo primero que haría, antes de visitar la abadía, sus libros o la _famosa_ reliquia, era escribir a Dumbledore. Con su varita hizo aparecer tinta y pergamino y, con esmero, trazó unas líneas al director. Esperaba que él podría explicarle qué estaba sucediendo aquí. Por qué tenía la impresión de haber viajado unos mil años en el pasado. Por qué nadie parecía saber nada de la magia, a pesar de estar rodeados de ella. Por qué el abad no sabía quién era Dumbledore, o dónde estaba Hogsmeade. Por qué Dumbledore lo había mandado a una abadía fantasma sin advertirle de lo que iba a encontrarse. Ni por un momento se le ocurrió que Dumbledore no tuviera respuesta a sus preguntas. Así que llamó a su _Slowly_, la lechuza que lo había acompañado en el viaje, le ató el mensaje a la pequeña pata izquierda y la envió a un largo viaje cruzando dos países y un estrecho. Mientras esperaba la respuesta de Hogwarts, procuraría pasar desapercibido y simular estar muy interesado en la biblioteca de la abadía.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Y la magia surgirá en el reino Medieval

*

Medieval

una época de guerra y de poder

Un lugar

de castillos, de leyendas y de fe

*

Medieval

una época que quiere renacer

Un lugar

de misterios, de leyendas y de fe

..·..·´*`·..·..

Ocupó el resto de la tarde en visitar el conjunto arquitectónico. No era un experto en arte, pero sus conocimientos le bastaban para observar las notables diferencias con lo que quedaba de iglesias y catedrales en _su_ actualidad y la portalada de la abadía que se alzaba ante sus pies: para empezar, la piedra de la construcción era más blanca, como más limpia. Por lo menos, la que _no_ estaba pintada. Porque las paredes, las estatuas, los motivos decorativos, todo estaba pintado con vivos colores que diferían de la habitual piedra gris.

-Permíteme que te diga algo, jovencito –se sobresaltó, pues no había visto aparecer a nadie. Ahora, a su lado, una vieja arrugada de no más de metro y medio de estatura lo contemplaba con frialdad-. Yo que tu me largaría de este maldito lugar ahora que puedes.

-¿Marcharme? ¿Por qué? ¿Habéis dicho que el lugar está maldito?

Pero la interpelada no pudo responder. Otra persona lo hizo en su lugar.

-No digas bobadas, Geraldine. Y vos, mi señor, no deis crédito a esta vieja que ya ha vivido demasiado.

La propietaria de la voz resultó ser la misma de los azules ojos que lo habían espiado en el claustro. Ahora, bajo los últimos rayos de sol, comprobó que el rostro hacia justicia a los ojos: era muy bella. Pero los ropajes que indicaban su posición social en la abadía (era una monja) escondían el resto de su ser y su belleza.

-Trágate tus palabras, hermana Marie, sabes que lo que digo es tan cierto como que he vivido demasiado… como tu misma has apuntado.

-Vamos, vamos, no exageres…

-¡Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie!

-¿Queréis acompañarme al interior de la Casa de Dios, mi señor? –dijo a Lupin, ignorando a la vieja. Y luego, como si se acordara de ella, añadió:- Y tu, Geraldine, ¿entras?

La vieja la miró con rabia, sabiéndose vencida, y escupió al suelo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no –y se fue.

-Lo que ella decía sobre este lugar…

-No le hagáis caso –repitió la hermana Marie a Remus-, no debéis temer esta vieja abadía… a no ser que temáis morir de aburrimiento! –rió-. Esto es un remanso de paz -, susurró al entrar al templo.

Y realmente lo era. La nao central se extendía hasta el ábside, hacia dónde avanzó, decidida, la joven. Él la siguió. No creía poder resistirse a su voluntad. Si ella decía que no pasaba nada raro en el monasterio, estaba dispuesto a creer que él era un caballero del Rey Arturo. Si ella le pedía que lo acompañara a la iglesia, nada más lejos de su intención contrariarla. Sus ojos, maravillaban. Su sonrisa, encandilaba. Sus ligeras carcajadas, enamoraban.

-Mi señor –lo apremió- ¿no deseabais ver la reliquia?

-¿La reliquia? Sí, así es. Pero… ¿cómo lo sabéis?

-¿Cómo? Deberíais preguntar "¿cómo no?"… Vienen pocos visitantes hasta aquí, y las noticias vuelan en nuestra pequeña comunidad. Un peregrino es… como un regalo de cumpleaños largamente esperado –le dirigió una mirada divertida, esperando su reacción. Remus enrojeció, no tanto por el comentario de ella sino más bien por sus ojos, y la intensidad con que lo miraban… "¡Es una monja!" Se reprendió, "¡Está _casada con Dios_!".

A ella, simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Así pues, ¿el fragmento de la Santa Cruz?

Marie miró a su alrededor, como confirmando que estaban solos. Caminó hasta la parte posterior del altar y abrió el pequeño armario que, supuestamente, contenía la reliquia. Perdón: lo intentó. La portezuela no cedió a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

-Qué raro… -dijo, frunciendo el ceño-, siempre está abierto…

-¿Raro? No, más bien me parece muy oportuno.

-¿Mi señor? –lo miró, confusa.

-Por supuesto. No fuera caso que el recién llegado forastero tan interesado en la reliquia tuviera tentaciones poco… eh… piadosas.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Marie mientras se apartaba del altar.

-¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Entonces, deberéis recorrer al método tradicional. Pedir permiso, y esas cosas… Bien, mi señor, hoy ya os he rescatado de una anciana charlatana y he fallado en mi intento de mostraros la reliquia… creo que por el momento me retiraré.

-¿Entonces os vais?

-Tengo obligaciones, mi señor.

"Tal vez sea una monja" pensó el mago mientras ella desaparecía por una puerta al lado de la sacristía, "pero, en todo caso, es una monja poco ortodoxa".

..·..·´*`·..·..

Ya era completamente de noche cuando, por fin, regresó a su "habitación". Después del paseo había asistido a la cena (con los hermanos legos), y se había visto obligado a responder miles de preguntas sobre "el exterior", que había ido inventando sobre la marcha (sus conocimientos sobre la Francia medieval eran aún peores que los de arte y arquitectura bajo-medieval), pero debió acertar bastante, pues nadie parecía haberse sorprendido con sus palabras. Por su parte, todo lo que él había sacado en claro era que hacía _años_ (_muchos años_) que nadie salía fuera de los límites de la abadía. Geraldine, la vieja que lo había increpado ante la iglesia, permaneció callada durante toda la cena y él no encontró motivos para sacarla de su mutismo. Realmente no parecía que estuviera en sus cabales, pobre mujer.

Empujó la puerta de su celda, dispuesto a tumbarse directamente en la cama…. Los acontecimientos del día le habían trastornado lo suficiente como para pasarse el resto de la noche dándole vueltas, pero después del largo viaje y la sorprendente acogida con la que se había encontrado, lo último que quería era pasarse la noche en vela en un incómodo camastro. No, quería dormir.

Pero solo entrar se percató de que tal vez sus deseos deberían posponerse: en el alféizar de la ventana, aguardando para entrar, estaba la pequeña lechuza que había mandado hacía tan solo unas horas a un largo viaje.

-¡_Slowly_! ¿Ya de regreso?

Abrió la ventana y dejó que la lechuza se posara en su hombro, picoteándole cariñosamente la mejilla. Mientras cerraba de nuevo vio que en su pata había un mensaje… el mismo que había puesto él antes.

-¿No has entregado tu mensaje? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –comprobó que no estuviera herida, pero parecía estar bien… tan solo algo agotada-. Vamos, bonita. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Es la primera vez que veo una lechuza que no entrega su carta… Sólo si pudieras contármelo…

Entonces, la lechuza empezó a actuar de un modo muy poco habitual en ella. Se elevó enfrente de Lupin, dejando escapar pequeños gritos para llamar la atención. Luego, adoptó la posición habitual que adquiriría antes de emprender un vuelo… y voló directa hacia los cristales de la ventana, golpeándose y cayéndose hacia atrás.

-¡_Slowly_!

Se lanzó para recoger a la lechuza pero ésta, antes de llegar al suelo, ya había remontado el vuelo de nuevo y volvía a colocarse sobre Remus. Lo miró, señalando hacia la ventana.

-¡Vaya! Era comedia. ¡Pues me habías asustado! ¡Ya lo creo! –la acarició suavemente.- Estás intentando decirme algo, ¿verdad? –_Slowly_ agitaba las alas, frenética.- El porqué no has podido entregar el mensaje… -pareció asentir-… porque has chocado con algo… Hay algo que no te deja pasar, es eso ¿no?… ¿una barrera? ¿Sí? ¿Una barrera mágica? Mmmm… Esto es cada vez más curioso –susurró para sí, una vez _Slowly_ se hubo calmado como corroborando sus suposiciones-. ¡Muy bien! Mañana iré a ver qué pasa. Pero, de momento, creo que voy a dormir un poquito, ¿te parece, _Slowly_?

..·..·´*`·..·..

Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando consiguió dormirse, pero era aún más tarde cuando un ruido lo despertó. La habitación estaba en calma, _Slowly_ dormía plácidamente y los rayos de luna se colaban por la ventana. Pero volvió a escuchar el ruido:

TOC, TOC, TOC.

..·..·´*`·..·..

Por los caminos van

dispuestos a luchar

ellos son hijos

del reino Medieval

*

Son herederos de

la raza singular

que en otro tiempo

buscaron libertad

..·..·´*`·..·..

..·..·´*`·..·..


End file.
